Coma Black
by Diebound
Summary: envyxed. Rated for violence, language, etc. Envy's determined to get back what should've been his. But his plans didn't include on the one person that could stop him to get in the picture and turn the tables.
1. White Blood, Red Rabbit

**Warnings**: **Spoilers, Language, Rape, Blah**

**Disclaimer:** You know, Mr. Disclaimer, you are the ugliest word ever. You just love to rub in my face what I don't own!  
M'kay. Must mention two things. One; My first FMA fic. Two; My first **envyxed**. ;w00t;  
What can I say, I woke up wanting to write some envyxed smex. Don't deny it, you've had those dirty, filthy-minded days.  
Flame me, attack me, shove weird things in weird places and all that good stuff you rabid people do to poor authors.  
Taking place soon after the death of Greed.

.PS: Me doesn't have a beta reader so... more reasons for you to hurt me. No mercy on me!

* * *

"Aah... Harder, harder..."

Panting, panting.

One of them was, anyway. He mastered the ride like a heaven. A dirty hotel, the place the whore had chosen. Because who would do it in clean sheets anyway?

Louder breathing. Pained moaning and pleasured groans. First night's the lucky one. For Edward at least, Envy couldn't even recall his 'first time'.

"Ed?"

But still, Envy kept thinking he might have overdone the drugs he gave to Ed. It wasn't much fun to him when his partner was practically dead on the ride.

Edward was now opening his eyes. The homunculus took back his thoughts, apparently they hadn't been enough pills. He looked around for something to smack Ed in the head with.

"Mrhh. . . fhh?"

Edwards vision was blurred and fuzzy. His surroundings were spinning. Head feeling heavy, body wet. A heavy something sitting on his hips.  
His senses kicked him in the face.

_( Body? Wet? )_

"_Shhh,"_

Envy kissed the tape on Ed's mouth, golden hair falling on his weak eyes.

"Mffh?" Ed blinked a couple of times, helping him clear up his vision. What. . . was going on? Where was he?

Envy made a quick decision. He'll let the alchemist wake up.

_This is where it gets funny, O'chibi._

A sweet voice that Edward knew too well spoke to him. "How was I, Ed?" The girl rubbed Edward's chest. The blond's eyes widened at the sight of her bare chest, a view of a female he had never given thought to.

"I've always wanted to fuck with you…" She bit her lower lip, more obviously trying to stop from laughing than being sexy.

Edward's eyes grew wider. In what, horror? No. He was surprised to find his hands free, but didn't think about it much. He ripped the tape off his mouth with no time to think of the pain from that either. He took it off for only one reason, to scream.

A blast of white light flashed. Envy's scandalous form rose with laughter. Edward's expression turned bloody-red, of anger naturally.

"Oh! You should have seen your face!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, come on O'chibi! Don't tell me you've never wanted to finger that bitch of yours like you did today?" Envy said, licking his lips.

"Shut the hell up, I didn't do anything!"

Envy laughed, using Winry's voice for his laughter. Which was, of course, a very rare tone that ever came of her mouth.

"You _whore_, what have you done!?"

"You want the details?"

Ed blushed, then stopped his silly thoughts ( or imagining mind ) and quickly transmuted his automail to a blade. He slashed Envy's arm, throwing him off the bed.

"Get off me, fag!"

"Hey!" Envy remained on the floor, raising his hands innocently, "_Fag_ right back at you, pipsqueak!" He grinned, his arm healed already. "I wasn't in the form of your girlfriend the whole time y'know, I fucked you right off with a cock too!" He burst laughing, nearly collapsing to roll on the floor.

Ed's cheeks were almost hurting from his blushing. He chose to ignore the 'girlfriend' comment.

"_Bastard! _You find the idea of fucking me like this funny?"

_Oh? Then you expect me to fuck you in a non-humorous way? Interesting._

"Of course! Like a heart attack! Hey, sex is good. You're funny. What more could I ask for to give myself a good time?"

The alchemist clapped his hands furiously and leapt off the bed, landing with one foot on the laughing Homunculus' neck. Envy didn't bother to stop his laughter. Ed drew his legendary spear out of the ground, flipped it around and hit Envy across the face with the non-sharp side as hard as he could. He thought he might as well have transmuted a mop if he was to do that. Or better yet, a large tack hammer.

Envy's cheek cracked. Ed hoped broken bones didn't heal, but it was only wishful thinking.

The homunculus turned his head back to facing Edward, wiping his mouth.

"Good arm, shorty. But then again, it isn't yours," Said Envy, still somewhat laughing. He pushed Ed back with his foot and tripped him, having him land back on the bed. The Sin didn't even wait for the opportunity to pass. Envy quickly crawled up on top of him and pulled down Ed's shorts. Edward flushed along with them.

"Hey, wha-!?"

Envy's next action shut up the alchemist for good, as it was meant to do. He kissed him and bit his tongue. Hard. One hand reached down and touched Edward's currently exposed area where he knew he wasn't supposed to be touched, the other hand rubbing his nipples. The contact sent a cold shiver up Ed's spine as he gasped. He blew, Ed blew air, into Envy's mouth for him to let go of his lips.

The sin, confused, jumped back coughing. Edward quickly pulled his shorts back up and stood up, his transmuted automail in hand.

"You _asshole_, that's fucking gotta be the worst kiss in history!"

"Right, look who's talking." A pillow flew smack right into Envy's face. Before the attacked Sin could react, he found himself pushed against the wall, hands pinned back with Edward's. Envy blew a kiss at alchemist. Edward didn't seem to be bothered by Envy's mischievous, seductive smile.

"Kinky, eh?"

"Stop it! Who sent you and why did you do it!?" Edward words were spit on Envy's face.

He frowned. "Get some brains, would'ya? Would I really be sent to just fuck with you?"

_"Who sent you, Envy?"_ The serious face Ed put on was almost frightening. Envy hated it when he did that, it took away the humor in his rather usually funny expressions.

The homunculus shrugged. "If you really want to know… maybe you could give me some more kisses here and there for information. Equivalent trade, o'chibi," Envy said, grinning.

"I'm going to slash your throat right n-"  
"Heh, go ahead,"  
"Who the fuck are you working for?!"  
"The muffin man,"  
"Tell me--"  
"Ooh, do I feel an erection down here, Ed?"  
"_Fuck_ you!"

Before Envy could reach down and touch Edward again, the furious blond punched him so hard across the jaw Envy's face looked as if it would roll right off.

"Son of a bitch, tell me!"

Envy kicked him back instead. And again, just for fun. But he wasn't having fun anymore, stupid chibi ruined everything.

"Heh, son of a _bitch _is right." He spat. "Well, I'd love to stick around in a dirty room with a half-naked Edward Elric, but nature calls me." He picked up Ed's pants and searched through them in a hurry, walking backwards tours the dusty counter.

"Huh? What do you m-"

Envy turned and took something out of the boy's pants and then picked up a glass of beer on a table. He quickly spilled it all over Ed's face.

Edward yelped, rubbing his eyes.  
"You stupid asshole!"

Envy chuckled. He ran behind Edward and smashed the empty glass on the back of his neck. Ed's unconscious body collapsed on Envy's shoulders.

"Fuck, you're fat, o'chibi-san!" Envy complained, dropping Ed carelessly on the bed. He was really temped to take advantage of Ed's hopeless state, _again_, but decided _that person _would whine about his already very long delay.

"So sorry for this, my chibi, but welcome to your drunken night-out with a cheap prostitute. I wish I could stay to look at your brother's reaction when he finds you like this, " The sin threw the leather pants aside, not before looking at the tag of Edward's size and laughing. Edward's silver watch in his hand. He looked around the floor, under dirty clothes.

"Reeking of alcohol, spread out half-naked on dirty sheets, watch-less, and with no memory of it." Envy picked up a small bottle and opened it.

"Ah, there you are. My sweet candy." He laughed and dropped a couple of pills on his hand.

"Now, open up shorty,"

After finishing up with Edward and making the room look perfectly true to Envy's trick, the Sin decided his mission, and other corrupted deeds, were accomplished. He'd taped Ed's mouth closed again, and tied his arms and legs to the head and bottom of the bed. You know, to make it seem more original. He really wanted to throw the little bitch off, he knew that with all the drugs he put in his blood, yes, injected too, poor Edward wouldn't remember a thing. Which was very good. It would it make that much harder for him to try to explain the old "I don't know what happed".

The chirping sound of morning was already rising.

_Oh, god. My head. This is the worst headache I've ever dealt with. Wait. . . I had this feeling before. Yeah, a while ago. And is that. . . who?. . . that's Envy. . . That bitch!  
_

Edward's thoughts were completely uneven here and there. He could see nothing but blurred figures and something looking like a moving tree. His eyes were begging to be closed and rested, but Ed was afraid to do that. He wanted to see. It was pissing him off now, he wanted to see and move.

_Move?_

He couldn't do that either. He could feel the tight ropes bruising his skin, and he was too weak to waste energy on trying to move. He tried to lick his dried lips but found himself frightened when he couldn't. He mumbled something, anything, weakly.

A blue-white light flashed again as the homunculus took the form of a casual maid.

"Well, well, _well_." Envy approached Edward. He lift up his eye lids and looked into his eyes in a brutal, careless way. "Looks like it's gonna take a little while for things to take effect. Humph, that'll be the last time I ever steal drugs like these from Greed."

Edward's poor eyes looked up at the Sin, pleading, begging eyes. Crying eyes. He mumbled weak sounds again.

"Oh, what's that chibi-san?" Envy leaned his ear closer to Ed's covered mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't _quite _understand what you mean. Maybe you want me to slam a brick in your head again so you'll go to sleep better? Yeah?"

The helpless alchemist whimpered.

"Aww," Envy brushed Ed's hair locks off his sweaty forehead.

"Don't worry, Eddy, I'll make sure to tell little Al what happened if you don't make it out of this one." He said in a sort of comforting-mother tone.

Ed mumbled something again and closed his eyes, tears trailed down his cheeks.

_No-o…Al…?_

Envy wiped them off. "Shhh… just sleep, then you won't feel a thing. I promise you won't die." He chuckled. "Yet."

_Muh…mother?_

Ed finally recognized the maid in front of him. "I have no intention in killing you yet. This is all just for good o' fun, a'right?" Edward felt the soft lips of her mother kiss his forehead. Just as Envy said, the drugs were barely affecting him. His eyes betraying his commands as they slowly closed down.

"But _just _to be sure. . ." Envy moved to Ed's tied, bruised wrist. Edward felt a small poke there, and then his blood running down faster from that point. Envy threw the shot behind him without a care once again.

"Now that dose ought to send you snoring for a good time," He shrugged and chuckled. "Hopefully not forever, but we'll find out. No hard feelings for this, yeah nii-san?"

Edward watched him leave. "Bye-bye o'chibi. Let's do this again sometime."

Then gave.

* * *

Yes, very, very cruel Envy. Gotta love him though. I want to challenge myself and think of continuing this but… I need to think first. Very hard thing to do for me. 


	2. Close to Divinity

_"People cannot gain anything without first giving something in return,"_

_Wrong. The most significant law of alchemy had betrayed its most devoted follower. He'd discovered that is wasn't true, it was simply not true. It wasn't._

( It _isn't_? )

_And he was not just referring to the Philosopher's Stone, which just as easily bended away those laws. Did the monster that did this to him fucking follow the law of equivalency? Of course not. Ed bet he was probably having the laughs of his life right now._

_The repugnant little bitch._

( And just _how _does what happened relate to the laws of alchemy? )

_Oh, but it did, Edward just wouldn't admit it to himself. Had _he _paid for what he had wanted out of Ed? And what he had taken from Ed? He had not. And yet, life went on.  
__Well, at least for the rest of the world it did.  
__So, did it matter if one disobeyed Edward's oh-so-respected laws of alchemy?_

--You must pay up to get what you want.  
--You must pay the worth of what you want to get.

_Oh, but why? If you are paying up with something of the same value as what you want to obtain, then why do it?_

( Yes, but a couple of chemicals and two drops of blood weren't the exact _same _as Mother, )

_Had the young blond known that a couple of years back and he wouldn't even be here.  
__Dying or whatever.  
__And what if it had worked? If? Something told Ed that it wouldn't have been the same. He would know inside him that his mother had died, and would have only loved those couple of chemicals and drops of blood. An incredible shame it was that he had never thought of that. Then again, the Gate had its ways and you could never predict. Never. So, maybe it would have drawn his mother from Heaven and it truly would have been her with all the memories. The unfairness of that would be unspeakable, just because the two boys couldn't live with the truth that their mother died? Every other body in the world who had lost a dear one wouldn't get them back, but the boys got to. They were just different and special that way. Then young Ed and Al would have had to find a way to tell their mother, "Sorry, Mom, you're not dead anymore because we wanted you back,"  
__  
Still, none of those facts slowed the child down, it was simple kid logic at work. It was a selfish little sin with big after-effects. Ignoring every little one of those warnings in his head, Ed still wanted her back. Maybe it would have been just those chemicals and nothing like his mother, just her incomparable beauty, softness and graceful voice. Just her mold, just something…_

_Something that looked liked her._

( But I'm just glad neither one had to happen. And if there was a lesson to learn, I think I would have covered it. But there wasn't, there was no down and there was definitely no up. )

_Period.  
Before, Edward thought all of humankind had to get the gist of that law, the law of equivalency, alchemists or not. Apparently, the top did not spin in that course, the world didn't. At that split second, Ed only wished he wasn't an alchemist, he wasn't human, and that he was just _nothing

( Who knows, that could be what I am right now. )

_He made a mistake, and was too much of a coward to fix it. Again._

( Just like that bastard. )

_He was just a kid, frightened and aching. Trapped between needing to play the character of father and mother to his only family and actually _wanting_ to._

( But of course I want to! It is… it's Al. Of course I want to be the best for him, I always have. )

_Still, his own thoughts no longer fooled him. He merely wanted to be the normal boy he once was, the _normal _Edward Elric. But he is a nobody trying to be somebody that was left behind; trying to get something not meant for nobodies like him. Something he lost, and something that wasn't his to begin with. _

_Sure, he is distinguished all around, he is pointed at, for a good or bad reason, and recognized as the Full Metal. Not that it was ever a good thing though, deep down, he didn't want to be 'full metal' much less be given the pet name of such. _

_Since the day Edward sold his freedom in the military, he pictured having "Edward Elric, Dog of the Military. Killed in action" upon his tombstone. Because he served like a dog on a golden leash. But not real gold, just coated in it. Fool's gold. It was just a metal leash, metal like him and full of it._

_He was realizing how selfish his thoughts were. There he was, wishing he would die because he's so miserable, not even thinking of a little someone who had an even worse pain in a heart he didn't have. Sweet Alphonse, always by his side. What would he really do if Edward departed this life? Passed away, stopped 'working'. Would he follow, or carry on? Carry on the dream and think, "Ed would have wanted me to do this." or kick the bucket after his brother? _

_He would really like it for Al to put flowers upon his grave. Just like Mom._

( Mother… )

_He might see her again. In some kind of heaven or something. Yet, Ed would have to believe in all that first and he could not. He _could not _get to believe it even if he tried. It was stupid; it's not real. If there really is a savior, a God, where was He when you drew your last breath? When Ed's heart pounded its last beat? _

(No! Y-you… you just shut up. Whatever the fuck you are, my conscience or something. I'm still alive, okay? )

_That was just it, He was not there. He was not anywhere. He wasn't there for the nobodies, and that was all Ed had to do to prove it. Just right then did the young blond understand what Greed had told him back there, the sin said strings were being pulled here. Now he knew who and whose. Ed was being pulled on strings by everyone around him, and all he had to do was cut those strings and go down from his own, free will. Then maybe dieing wouldn't be so upsetting._

_Still, he would miss Al _so much

* * *

"Hmm…he has a fever, though. Let him rest a little longer," Came a gentle, female voice. The hand removed itself. A cold, wet towel replaced it afterwards.

"Alright,"

"He'll be fine now. I'll be downstairs fixing up something to eat."

"Okay,"

"You can stay here, just let him rest." Footsteps walked out.

"Sensei?"

"Shh…"

"Thank you," The sweet voice spoke again. Ed began to make out the soft, child-like sound of it.

"Mm-mm" Footsteps paced away, sandals flopping. Then a loud, clanking sound came closer in its place.

"_Who-- who's…?" _Ed could hardly get by making the tiniest sound, his voice was but a hoarse whisper. Al gasped and sat in a chair at the side of Ed's bed.

"Brother? It's me, Alphonse," He whispered. He didn't really want to ask but the question let itself out. "Wh-what happened?"

And Ed understood the question as plain as it came, but of course he didn't want to answer it, for the same reason Al didn't want to ask. He could not summon up anything from a simple '_what happened'_. All he knew was that Envy was there, and his mother. He thought about that though and, obviously, figured it must have been Envy who took that holy form. Then Envy did things to himYet even trying to remember confused him even more and made his head hurt to no end.

The shape-shifter was there, and... Ed was in a bed and couldn't move. He could recall fighting and screaming, mostly from himself.

Ed's wheezy breath broke in before Al would dare to ask his unanswered question again.

"_I… wh-where…?"_

"Sensei's house. I brought you here. You were… in very bad shape, brother, real bad." Al noticed Ed's eyes remained closed during their unstable conversation. He figured he shouldn't be talking to him when Izumi told him to let the boy rest, anyway.

"…_Al?" _

"Brother, its ok, I'm here… But, Sensei said you probably needed to --"

Ed coughed. "_Ho… my ha--… hold… m--"_

Al quickly took a hold of Ed's shaking hand. It was trembling so much it just about rattled his entire, lifeless arm.

"_H-how long--" _A tiny hiccup interrupted him. But it wasn't tiny to him, it momentarily choked him and gave him a brief touch of suffocation. "_Ha…has it been_… Al?"

_He keeps repeating my name, I said I was here with him, already.  
_"A day, I took a train alone with you to get us here. I didn't know where else to go, brother, I was so scared for you… And this is the first time you wake up," The young alchemist's voice quivered near his last words. "Brother… tell me you'll be ok, please?"

Edward wanted to open his eyes and look at him. However, such plain act seemed so demanding to do at that moment. His shaky eyes felt clammy and soaked when he didn't even remember to have cried that much. Not that he remembered much else.

"_I-I will… j-just--" _He groaned, Al held his hand tighter. He knew that it did not matter how tight he held that sweaty hand, he couldn't feel the pain his brother was going through. But he assumed at least Ed felt better by having him hold his hand like that so tightly the way he was. It was more calming and soothing.

Suddenly, the elder alchemist gasped.

Al followed.

"Brother?"

Tears rapidly found their way down from the only one who could shed them.

Ed tried swallowing, but something in his throat was preventing him from doing that and even breathing properly, something wanted to come up and out. He could feel a slimy taste in his mouth, sort of like metal. Like iron, a nauseating taste. Tiny balls of it circling in his mouth, minute threads making their way through his teeth.

He abruptly spit out the blood that was swimming in his mouth and gagged. The red liquid rose from his mouth like a hellish fountain. Al jumped, his chair tumbled back. The sight of blood upon his brother brought nightmares to him. Nightmares that he couldn't dream and often turned into reality, just like now. They began from the first time he saw blood on Edward, that disastrous day in which blood was _all _over him and Al had to hold him that way. Naturally, he hadn't cared back then, he hadn't the time to think of pain and sickness, only to save the life lying on his newly cold and insensible arms. For what reason, to sit and watch him lose it?

Edward began coughing, he wasn't getting enough air. It was visible because of the way he _tried _to gasp but made nothing but a horrid, gagging sound from it.

"_I- I can't… yo-your ha- !_" Ed yelled to his terrified brother.

The sick alchemist choked within his own tears as he spoke to the other. Al urged to get closer to him and hug him, make him feel better. Certainly not physically but clearly for the other reasons, the more important ones. More than that, he wished to simply wipe off the crimson stain on his shirt, neck, pale face and heart. But doing that would only scratch that perfect skin, and a hug would most likely come to cut him even deeper.

"My hand? Brother, what's wrong!" The young alchemist cried, still holding and shaking Ed's hand as if to get him to talk.

"Ed!"

Al was bitterly mistaken. It _wasn't _comforting, calming or soothing to hold Edward's hand. It was nothing, literally nothing at all.

Edward opened his eyes violently, his petite pupils staring up blankly in shock. It looked so painful, the way they burst open, with an almost tiny sound of a 'crack' as his flaky lashes split open from their long-closed term. Perfect eyes that were excessively reddened, the small veins wadding themselves up with blood and inexplicably not bursting as they were. Still, it was relatively ironic. As a child, Edward had always feared that sandy effect that one got in the mornings as they opened their eyes, he always thought of the Sandman sneaking in at night and dropping the blazing crystals upon his perfect little golden orbs.

_( I knew it. He did it all those times, I sometimes even heard him snigger at night and saw his shadow hovering over my bed! )_

"_I can't f-feel it!" _He let out an ear-piercing scream. A scream of pain, horror, fear, heartache and all of the above.

"SENSEI!"

* * *

Smooth, white hands slammed down furiously on the table.

"You're not listening to me, Envy!"

The Sin ignored her and continued to look at his perfect facial beauty on a small mirror in hand. His bare feet rested on Dante's smooth table.  
_  
My nose. Yes, that's my problem; I need to work on my nose. I've never liked how the shrimp's is a little longer than mine is. Hell, I'll mimic his from now on, only better._

"Is Lust back, yet?"

Envy could not wait to tell his sister about his little adventure. Nonetheless, he wouldn't be surprised if she already knew about it, his little act had become quite a talk.

Lust was the one he got along with best anyway, the others didn't matter to him. Not that Lust _did_ matter, he just liked her _better _than them. She would listen to him, more often than he would listen to her, but it still felt nice to have someone to talk to. Dante would never hear a word of what was going on in Envy's mind, sort of like a real mother and son thing, so he guessed Lust knew him more than anyone else. And of course, he knew her just as well, maybe a little more, but he liked it that way, he liked her. He liked her a lot... and she didn't know _that_.

"You're not even listening to me tell you you're not listening!"

"Stop screaming, yeah? You're giving me a headache,"

Dante growled.

"Focus Envy, either you buckle down and learn to shut up, listen and respect, or you will be very, very sorry."

The Sin calmly took his feet off the table and stared at her for some long, still seconds. His seriousness didn't last very long before he broke it with laughter.

"Whatever the hell bit you today?"

The woman grinned. Envy hated to admit it but it certainly did scare the not-living fuck out of him when she grinned like that. No matter which body she was residing in, the nasty little grin didn't change one bit. It wasn't a good gesture, and he knew he needed to cut off the jokes when she lost her patience. Yet the cocky attitude was his trademark, so he simply rolled his eyes.

A sudden knock on the main door cut off Dante before she _clapped_.

"Get it,"

A sigh. "Coming!"

Envy stood up and walked out of the kitchen, letting the elegant, glass doors slam behind him recklessly. Dante thought to herself for a few, dull seconds. She realized perfectly well that Envy would eventually find out about the attractive matters of the world and would want to bite off the leash she had had around him for so long. It didn't perturb her much, however, she did just wonder what he would do _if _he was able to step off her strong hold on him. Becoming a human wasn't his main concern, that was for sure. Then again, she could not have _her brat _going after his daddy, either. He was perfectly capable, daring, guiltless, dense and mad enough to kill him in cold blood, and so was Dante to take her make believe son's life if he was going to try and go at it against her. Son against mother, mother against son. Fair as it comes.

"It's your _dog_," Came Envy's screechy voice, interrupting her thinking.

Dante smiled to herself and stood up in her new, elegant way. In truth, it was but the body's elegant ways.

"Ah, Pride," She walked over to the back door, heading tours her garden. Without needing the word from her, Pride followed with his perfectly fake, joyous smile plastered on his perfectly-fake features. The older Sin stood by the door, glaring at him, and his fellow brother not even bothering to look down at him. He wasn't worth the look of his decent self.

"I'm going out, don't expect me back tonight,"

Dante stopped and chuckled. She turned, a wide smile on her face.  
"No, you are

The elder Sin brushed off the annoying look the raw homunculus was giving him as he stood safely behind Dante, which wasn't much of a barrier to Envy, anyway.

"Wha-? I got you your stupid little watch, I currently have nothing to stay here for and waste my time!"

Dante interrupted him again. Her hand in the air in an innocent manner, the other resting on her hip.

"You will stay here because you belong here," She said in a factual tone.  
_And because the children must stay under their mother's wings._

Her conscience warned her to keep Envy under close watch. Very close, closer than the others. She was a mother. She knew what her children were doing and what they were up to with a creepy style, it was an extra motherly sense. She _especially _knew what went on inside Envy's feeble mind. It wasn't hard to guess in any case, he wanted to kill and hurt the innocent.

Or at least that's what one would think of the treacherous Sin.

He had personally set himself to go after the Elrics. It honestly didn't matter which one, both were as valuable as one another to Dante. Equality among the both of them, both uselessly useful. It would be rather interesting to know which one Envy wanted his hands on, however. And a little birdie happened to have told her how Envy had already gotten his hands on one of them. But perhaps he was after the young one now, except Dante couldn't think of any reasonable cause for the homunculus to be after _either _one of them in the first place. He obviously hated them with his wicked name as the reason, but it couldn't be that Envy had reached the point where he couldn't see them alive anymore. Hated them down to the missing heart inside of him, wanting to expose their guts with a bombing effect. Drown those golden eyes of theirs with dark, red blood.

Dante grinned. She couldn't be any prouder of her creation. At least right now she couldn't.

"And because you have nowhere else to go," She finished.

"We'll see about that,"

Pride finally stepped out of Dante's shadow, "You will not speak to your mother in that tone of voice, boy!"

Envy growled and pointed an accusing index finger at him, walking tours his fellow brother."_You!_ You don't tell me what to do and you don't call me 'boy'! You pathetic excuse for a disgusting human! Don't even look at me!"

Envy's statement had to engender a feeling of humor upon Pride as he turned away chucking, deciding to let Envy think before he insulted. Yet the elder Sin didn't ever consider that one. He didn't consider himself a 'boy' because that is a male human… and well, it needs not to be stated that he isn't a male human. Nor, clearly, a female human. He liked to think of himself as 'both and either'. Neither gender, even as a homunculus with his scheming form. It absolutely didn't bother him to think that in any way he was some kind of 'freak' for it, because gender was for sex. Sex fascinated him like a newborn sucking on it's mother's tits. He mastered the god-given routine. He wasn't _obsessed _with it as far as someone like Greed would be.

_But that bastard could control_ his _excitement…_

He just loved it, he wasn't _labeled_ as pride or vanity, yet he loved himself. _Himself only_. He was the only thing the Sin desired to worship and did. There was no need for a significant other, not because homunculi didn't need one, but because he did not need one individually. Of course, someone like Lust would be a perfect example of disagreement. But toying with the subject was fun, however, it was at its best to leave it to a well-set limit. Envy wasn't afraid of having an intimate relationship with another; he just found no point in it other than simple reason as to have fun, dirty, untamed sex.

Love was just the top cherry on his icy-cream sundae, and he carried the spoon with the power to flick it off. Love _was _for the weak, honestly, look at where Dante was now because of it? Now, sex was for the dominant one, male or female. Envy surely took into account of himself as the overriding one when it came down to it, and like mentioned, he preferred to have both and either gender to toy with.

It mesmerized him; he was an astonishing piece of art, looking in the mirror and touching himself, the perfect, white flesh, was an addiction. It truly was, he didn't get enough of his own skin. After all, there was nothing wrong with studying his perfections and finding where he liked to be touched best.

He created this piece of art, not that manipulating bitch. He had only made a horrible _thing_, a frightened bit of trash, a _pathetic _little nothing. And all _she _made of him was a sick, overused mold. He was the true artist in the story. The ideal knight of the round table, a table for three. His androgynous qualities were complete and flawless; all the years he had taken to create this perfect form had proven to have given an amazing result. There wasn't the tiniest spark of regret or guilt for what he had done to himself, especially when referring to his most recent act.

If Envy was to like a man, he was a woman. He liked woman, he was a man. Then again, experimenting was another obsession. So, if he liked a man, he was a man, he liked a woman and he was one. These mixtures never came to happen, unfortunately, because nor did men or women incitehim when he was their same sex. Not until the pipsqueak became vulnerable and fun to toy with.

Envy immediately closed the subject there though; the shrimp was a squeezable _toy_ and nothing more. But of course, there _was _nothing more important than a toy such as him.

The Sin took his look away from the uniformed homunculus to his superior's eyes. He licked the back of his teeth as he gave Dante a fierce look from head to toe and shrugged.

"I have better things to do," He sighed, and stormed away,

"You can expect Lust to be after you," Dante said, calmly.

"Yeah, whatev-" He slammed the huge doors closed.

Dante smiled to herself, "Yes... expect Lust to bring the worm back home,"  
Pride chuckled, then cleared his throat, "So, what did you want me for, Dante? Lets talk quickly, I have a very tight agenda, you know."

"Yes, of course you do," She said proudly- _proudly_. The woman turned and opened the door to her back garden. Pride followed orderly, without needing the order. His hands entwined behind his back

"I need to talk to you about that famous alchemist of yours, dear," She said, bending down to caress the brilliant petals of her roses.

"Oh, Fullmetal?" Pride asked, with a frown. He stood silently behind her, watching her snake her hands through the flowers. Suddenly, her hand clutched into a fist, right after hearing Pride's response. She knew what Envy had done to the boy. She merely sent the sin to take Edward's watch, for reasons of her own, but Envy had taken a liking to disobeying her, more than he used to. Much more than he used to, he has never talked back to her and always directed her as Mother, just like the others. Now it was "master", sure it didn't bother Dante the way things had suddenly changed, but she liked what she felt when he called her Mother. Then she could treat him like a child, punish him like one, and also have the authority as his master, all at the same time.

Edward Elric, on the other had, wasn't currently so fortunate. He was dieing. And it was all over Central, and just about everywhere else about what had happened to the poor boy. People were enraged that such sick actions were taking place in Central, the city where justice was supposed to rule the most, and no one gave a care about it. More and more people turned on the military everyday; they had taken Edward's personal problem and made it the excuse they had wanted for years.

_Silly Envy, all you wanted to do was have some fun while you were on such a simple mission. But of course you wouldn't let it be simple, would you? And I knew that all along. You certainly had your fun, I'm very sure of that, you disobeyed me, but behind that you did something greater for me than what I had planned. Ah, yes, more like him every day..._

"No," Dante muttered. She picked a putrid and dusty rose from the rest and squeezed the hardened petals in her hand. She smiled, pouring the now red dust of what once was the rose over the other, bright and beautiful flowers, raining death upon them.

She stood, gracefully, to face her homunculus. "The Flame."

Pride's lips stretched into a morbid grin, a trait that wasn't used to his features.

* * *

YAY!

I love that old song. The Flame. Anyone else? Heheh.

I think it's almost a year since I updated this… there are no words I can possibly say to make this any less bad. XD;  
Apologies!


End file.
